<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Тупик by fandom Stand Still Stay Silent 2020 (SSSS_Team), Kami_Shiroi</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25351174">Тупик</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SSSS_Team/pseuds/fandom%20Stand%20Still%20Stay%20Silent%202020'>fandom Stand Still Stay Silent 2020 (SSSS_Team)</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kami_Shiroi/pseuds/Kami_Shiroi'>Kami_Shiroi</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Stand Still Stay Silent</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, Gen, Humor, POV, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 07:20:29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,979</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25351174</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SSSS_Team/pseuds/fandom%20Stand%20Still%20Stay%20Silent%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kami_Shiroi/pseuds/Kami_Shiroi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Беглый взгляд на жесткую конкуренцию между двумя кошками Танка.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Level 2 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от G до T 2020, Stand Still Stay Silent: Fandom Battle 2020, Stand Still Stay Silent: Fandom Battle 2020 - Level 2 Quest 1 - Драбблы и Мини G-PG-13</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Тупик</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            A translation of

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/6445972">100 Prompt challenge</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account">orphan_account</a>.
        </li>

    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Я – существо, обладающее множеством имен и огромной мощью. Они зовут меня Котейкой, Китти, Кисой, Кисулей и Кошечкой, и, когда они произносят любое из моих имен, оно преисполнено благоговейного трепета от преданных последователей. Кроме Большого Кота. Большой Кот относится ко мне, как божество света обращалось бы с божеством тьмы; его враг, его неминуемая гибель, его замена. </p><p>Я не обвиняю Большого Кота в том, что он чувствует угрозу от моего нахождения внутри Металлического Кота. Любой, кто взглянет на нас, легко поймет мое очевидное превосходство. Я могущественна, я создана из триумфа и силы, тогда как он, по большей части, из неважнецкого хилого мяска, которое внутри у всех растяп. И злости. Большой Кот несет в себе много горечи к этому миру.</p><p>Сейчас я не совсем понимаю, как мир мог обойтись с кем-то более жёстко, чем со мной, но Большой Кот, по-видимому, считает, что его страдания позволяют ему вести себя как капризный котенок.</p><p>Он – странный кот.</p><p>Этим утром, едва проснувшись и оторвавшись от теплого изгиба Маминой шеи, я намеренно наступаю на его лицо. Ради Мамы мои когти втянуты и шаги мои легки, но, когда дело касается Большого Кота, я считаю необходимым подчеркнуть, что я не соперница ему (поскольку я уже победила), поэтому я грубо прохожу по его лицу с выпущенными когтями.</p><p>Большой Кот просыпается спустя секунду и отталкивает меня от своего лица, поперхнувшись лапкой, которая проскальзывает в его рот.</p><p>Да, думаю, это и есть вкус поражения.</p><p>И на языке, которым кошки общаются, по большей части взглядами и молчанием, он резко отвечает: если бы это не шло вразрез с моими принципами не вредить мелким существам, я бы сожрал тебя в первую же неделю, как ты появилась.<br/>
Затем поворачивается к стене, проскальзывает под Мамину койку и снова крепко засыпает.</p><p>Каннибализм – одна из его любимых угроз. Я сомневаюсь, что он когда-либо съест меня, но с Большим Котом никогда нельзя знать наверняка.</p><p>Теперь, когда я напомнила Большому Коту, что его место под моими лапками, я решаю – самое время будить остальных. Мама может поспать немного дольше, потому что Маме нужен сон, и мне приятно оглянуться на Маму и увидеть его в коконе из шерстяной теплоты, с торчащей оттуда желтой макушкой.</p><p>Но Волосатик заслуживает мой гнев. Волосатик лежит рядом с Большим Котом на полу – им, кажется, куда как проще терпеть друг друга, если судить по их близости. Как все растяпы, Волосатик – это приводящее в бешенство сочетание из косорукости, глупости и разочарования, к которым добавили лишнюю порцию милоты. Большую часть воспоминаний времен моего котячества я помню из кольца его рук. </p><p>Он почти как Вторая Мама. Я знаю, перед кем я в долгу – конечно же перед владельцем могучей руки, которая выловила меня из моей несостоявшейся водной могилы, – но я также чувствую некоторую благодарность Волосатику за то, что он буквально собственноручно вскормил меня, пока Мама был снаружи, в Болезни, убивая тварей и собирая бумажные трофеи, которые так нравятся моим растяпам.</p><p>Правда, любовь, которую я испытываю к Волосатику, связана с его волосами. Когда я была меньше, с ними было весело играть. Теперь же они могут быть либо игрушкой, либо вероломной сетью из красного и опасности и смерти, стремящейся заманить меня в ловушку навечно, когда я просто пытаюсь ударить по кончику его длинной волосяной конечности.</p><p>Так что я чувствую себя обязанной сообщить о своем неудовольствии Волосатиком; сказать, что ему следует обуздать кровожадность своих волос, иначе я рискую потеряться в их ненасытной бездне.</p><p>И я делаю это, наступив ему на грудь и разбудив нежным тычком в подбородок. Затем, уверившись, что он в сознании, я поворачиваюсь к нему задом, опасно близко к самому кончику его выступающего, как у всех растяп, носа.</p><p>– Китти! – беспокойно стонет он.</p><p>Я поворачиваюсь и смотрю на него через плечо, как бы говоря, тебе следует привыкнуть к этому виду, пока ты не сможешь контролировать свои ненормальные волосы. </p><p>Волосатик отталкивает меня так нежно, что я бы подумала, это ветерок коснулся моего бока, если бы не видела его руки.</p><p>Он достаточно настрадался для утра, и следующий в моем списке – Вторая Мама. Когда Волосатик провалил попытку стать моей второй мамой, потому что у него нашлись другие дела, типа рисовать странно пахнущие руны и доставать Большого Кота, Вторая Мама чаще всего не делает буквально ничего, кроме своих домашних обязанностей. </p><p>В самые первые дни моего пребывания в Металлическом Коте я решила помогать ему всем, чем могу. Я следую за ним, пока он занят своими делами, часто при содействии Волосатика, и мяукаю советы. Когда он развешивает одежду растяп на веревки, я шлепаю любую болтающуюся веревку или рукав, чтобы убедиться, что одежда знает, она под присмотром и будет наказана, если будет плохо вести себя. Когда наступает время кормить растяп, я бросаю вызов горячему пару, когда сую свой нос в каждую тарелку, и хорошенько обнюхиваю в поисках любого следа болезни. Я знаю, он особенно благодарен за эту конкретную небольшую помощь, потому что он всегда убирает меня от тарелок и умоляет меня взять перерыв от моей службы. Беспокоится за мое здоровье. Само собой, он был обречен стать Второй Мамой.</p><p>Вторая Мама спит на боку, уткнувшись лицом в стену. И потому мне приходится вонзать свои коготки в его спину, чтобы взобраться на его голову, и несколько раз толкнуть его, чтобы, наконец, добраться до его носа, что и было моей целью. Я обнаружила, что растяпы склонны мгновенно просыпаться, стоит только их носу быть атакованным. </p><p>Вторая Мама тут же издает стон и накрывает лицо подушкой. Он что-то говорит на языке растяп, может,  молит дать ему еще поспать, или горячо благодарит за то, что я потрудилась разбудить его. Последнее, думаю. Сойдет. Когда я закончу со Второй Мамой, ему уже не удастся снова уснуть.</p><p>Над ним спальное место Пухлика. Я усвоила, как будить ее; Пухлик не боится шипеть. Также она ничегошеньки не понимает по-кошачьи, и потому ее слова бессвязны и крайне оскорбительны, если вообще имеют хоть какой-то смысл.<br/>
И как всегда Кровопускатель проснулась раньше, чем я пришла разбудить ее. Она – единственная из растяп, кто постоянно просыпается до меня.</p><p>Этим утром, как и в другие, ей удается подкрасться и стащить меня с плеча Второй Мамы. Я громко протестую. Кровопускатель сажает меня на свое плечо, сказав несколько строгих слов с растяпистой улыбкой, и относит меня в место, где Пухлик сидит и кричит, чтобы заставить Металлического Кота двигаться. Пересадив меня в кресло Пухлика (сидя в нем она кричит чаще всего), Кровопускатель усаживается у моих лапок и продолжает чистить этот странный съемный металлический коготь, который так нравится использовать ей и Большому Коту. Даже живи я с этими растяпами тысячу лун, клянусь, я никогда не пойму их странные охотничьи обычаи.</p><p>Если бы мне нужно было выбрать, Кровопускатель была бы моей любимой самкой-растяпой. У меня есть много любимчиков среди самцов и Волосатик, который пахнет одновременно как самец и как самка, хотя запах самки, скорее всего, из-за преобладающего запаха его шерсти. Но да, легкость, с которой Кровопускатель сочетает дружелюбный характер и неутолимую тягу к крови Больных, достойна особого места в моем сердце.</p><p>Когда я вырасту, я буду в точности как она.</p><p>Пока я наблюдаю, как Кровопускатель чистит свой фальшивый коготь, остальные растяпы медленно начинают шевелиться. Большой Кот встает первым. Он и Кровопускатель приветствуют друг друга, переглянувшись. Я быстро ловлю взгляд Большого Кота.</p><p>Даже не думай, говорю я, пытаться украсть мое место. Я – великая Киса, и я уничтожу тебя одним взмахом моих могучих лапок, если ты осмелишься бросить мне вызов.</p><p>И он отвечает, не искушай меня сесть на тебя.</p><p>И это все, что нам остается, чтобы не скатиться в обмен шипением прямо на глазах у Кровопускателя, совсем как пара котяток-забияк.</p><p>Вторая Мама просыпается следом. Как обычно, он торопится сразу наружу, даже не взглянув на меня, только бормочет что-то на своем языке двум другим, показывая им, что проснулся. Пухлик выходит следом, на ней ее странное фальшивое лицо, а за ними – Волосатик, и так быстро, что налетает на Пухлика и практически выталкивает ее за дверь.</p><p>Я хихикаю про себя. Я люблю, когда по утрам случается что-то смешное, это напоминает мне, что не весь мир темен и ужасен. Хотя, по большей части он именно такой и есть.</p><p>Растяпы тратят немного времени на подготовку к Больному миру. Я готова противостоять Болезни сразу, как только просыпаюсь. Если я не буду распушаться до грандиозных размеров и шипеть мои мудрые предупреждения, кто тогда будет удерживать больных тварей на месте? Точно не Большой Кот! Он впустую тратит столько драгоценного времени для шипения на то, чтобы смотреть вокруг своими большими растяпистыми глазами. Теперь ему следует знать об этом.<br/>
Я объявляю о своей готовности к новому дню, по очереди следуя за каждым из моих растяп, кроме Большого Кота; он не более мой растяпа, чем я его кошка. Я объявляю о своей кровожадности перед Кровопускателем. Я взбираюсь на ногу Второй Мамы, демонстрируя свою ловкость. Я кусаю косу Волосатика, чтобы показать, как я бесстрашна, хотя его волосы и в самом деле устрашающие. Я бью по руке Пухлика, когда она пытается погладить меня, потому что у нас нет времени на заигрывания, когда весь мир ждет, что на него будут шипеть! Наконец, я вьюсь вокруг ног Мамы и громко мурлычу, пока он не берет меня на руки.</p><p>Да, говорю я взглядом, неси меня в Болезнь, и я буду шипеть, чтобы покорить ее! Я не спрячусь в этот раз – я обещаю!</p><p>Обычно я забываю свои обещания в первые пять секунд столкновения, но с каждым разом я становлюсь сильнее и храбрее. Мне нравится думать, что они замечают это. </p><p>Я не понимаю, что отвечает Мама. Только свое имя. Но мне нравится моя наблюдательная позиция на его плече. И совсем неважно, что среди растяп Мама почти самый низкий, ниже него только Пухлик, потому что я люблю стоять на своих растяпах и инспектировать внутренности Металлического Кота как могущественная королева, которой, несомненно, однажды я буду признана.</p><p>Мое терпение само по себе награда; скоро они соберутся снаружи в шкурах, которые надевают для битвы с Болезнью, и я буду вознаграждена за свои усилия по вытаскиванию их наружу тем, что меня поместят в карман одежды Второй Мамы. Это значит, что я буду сопровождать их в сегодняшнем путешествии! Великолепно!</p><p>К несчастью, Большой Кот тоже идет с нами. Если бы я знала, я бы соскользнула по передней части одежды Мамы, просто чтоб увидеть выражение его странного острого лица. Он все меньше и меньше реагирует на мою близость с Мамой. Думаю, мы подходим к тому моменту, когда сможем поделить Маму без особых споров, и я не уверена, следует ли позволить этому случиться, или же противостоять этому каждым дюймом моей могущественной сути. Ни один из нас не сможет отказаться ни от нашей конкуренции, ни от компании друг друга. Чтобы избавиться от Большого Кота, мне придется убить его. Или убедить остальных сделать это за меня. Но не думаю, что они согласятся.</p><p>Так что сегодня я сижу в переднем кармане Второй Мамы, вцепившись в его край передними лапками, и нетерпеливо мяучу, чтобы они знали: я готова к сегодняшней работе. Я сильна. Я поведу нас в Больной Мир. Я буду шипеть на все, что осмелится пахнуть хоть чуточку странно. Сердцебиение Второй Мамы отдается в моей спине, и время от времени я оборачиваюсь и бью в ответ, в надежде, что оно может затихнуть хоть на минутку, чтобы я могла мяукать громче.</p><p>Когда мы уходим от Металлического Кота, я вскарабкиваюсь на заднюю часть одежды Второй Мамы, чтобы попрощаться с Волосатиком и Пухликом. Иногда мне кажется, что мы неправильно заботимся о них. Они уязвимы перед Болезнью – я легко это чую, – так не значит ли это, что они должны быть заперты в Металлическом Коте изо дня в день?</p><p>Скорее всего так и есть. Они не должны исследовать мир, единственное стремление которого – заразить их. Я также мяукаю на прощание Металлическому Коту. Металлический Кот – угрюмый молчун, и говорит только когда двигается, но я не оставлю надежду подружиться с ним. Тогда он будет бесценным союзником, и когда это время придет, я покажу Большому Коту, кто из нас альфа-кошка, и почему его место под моими лапками.<br/>
Но сейчас не время сражаться, мой верный друг Металлический Кот. Наш враг – Болезнь.</p><p>Я забираюсь обратно в карман Второй Мамы и издаю могучий мяв. Я свирепа. Я сильна. Я могуча. </p><p>Я также получаю поглаживание по голове от Второй Мамы и полностью довольна своей жизнью, хотя пока что она весьма коротка. У меня достаточно времени, чтобы завоевать весь мир.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>